Missing You
by Jiade-103
Summary: One Shot. DL. It's so hard to tell you i love you, as im standing over your grave..
1. Missing You

_"Please welcome to the stage,_ **_Ms. Dana Cruz_**"

_The booming, cheery voice echoed through the crowd. A fourteen year old latina took the stage. All dressed in black. Her beautiful eyes showed the sadness that she always tried to hide. She scooped up the excess of her dress and sat down at the beautiful grand black piano infront of her. The band was behind the curtain, waiting, anticipating. Finally, after taking a deep calming breath she started, and so did the band._

**_"What did i do to deserve this,  
I didn't even get one last kiss,  
From you, Oh baby,  
God took your love from me,  
He needed an angel so it seems,  
I need to feel your hands all over me,  
I need to feel you kissing me,  
I need to feel you holding me,  
I need to feel your touch,  
'Cos i miss you're love so much,  
And I can't keep on living this way,  
I need you here with me,  
Why did he take you away, from me, It's hard for me to tell you I love you,  
As I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know I'll never hear your voice again,  
Why did you leave me,  
Why couldn't you just stay,  
Because my world is nothing without you,  
Now I don't know what to do, With myself,_**

**_I would've given you anything,  
Just to make you happy,  
Just to hear you say that you love me, One last time,  
I'd go to hell and back over and over again,  
Just to prove to you how much I need you here,  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do,  
I'd cry for you, I'd lie for you,  
And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven,  
I would die for you, Yes I would,  
I would rather give up my life  
Then I'd see tears in your eyes,  
I can't stand to see you cry... 'Cos it's hard for me to tell you I love you,  
As I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know I'll never hear your voice again,  
Why did you leave me,  
Why couldn't you just stay babe,  
Because my world is nothing without you,  
And now I don't know what to do, With myself,_**

**_I just don't know what to do with myself,  
I can't stand looking at those pictures on my shelf,  
Knowing it was just one week ago,  
Stood there and took that picture,  
There's just one thing that I wanna know,  
Why would God wanna hurt me so bad,  
Does he know how much it hurts to be missing you,  
Baby I'm missing you, Baby I'm missing you,  
I love you, God damn it I love you,  
Why did he take you away, From me,  
Because I love you so,  
I miss you so much baby,  
I just can't go on baby"_**

_A tear cascaded down her cheek. The dark curls she usually straightened, bounced as she wept. The crowd felt her pain. The boy she was singing for, had died only weeks before. They had the most unusal, lively and loving relationship anyone could of ever dreamed of._

_**"Sing it again"** A girl cried out. **"Sing it"**_

_Dana looked up from her solitude and nodded. Once again her fingered grazed the piano. She started singing._

_**"What did i do to deserve this,  
I didn't even get one last kiss,  
From you, Oh baby,  
God took your love from me,  
He needed an angel so it seems,  
I need to feel your hands all over me,  
I need to feel you kissing me,  
I need to feel you holding me,  
I need to feel your touch,  
'Cos i miss you're love so much,  
And I can't keep on living this way,  
I need you here with me,  
Why did he take you away, from me, "**_

_All of PCA was there to witness, and at first it started out slowly, but soon everyone stood up. And they started to sing._

**_"It's hard for me to tell you I love you,  
As I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know I'll never hear your voice again,  
Why did you leave me,  
Why couldn't you just stay,  
Because my world is nothing without you,  
Now I don't know what to do, With myself,"_**

_Still standing they stopped singing, letting Dana take the verse._

**_"I would've given you anything,  
Just to make you happy,  
Just to hear you say that you love me, One last time,  
I'd go to hell and back over and over again,  
Just to prove to you how much I need you here,  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do,  
I'd cry for you, I'd lie for you,  
And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven,  
I would die for you, Yes I would,  
I would rather give up my life  
Then I'd see tears in your eyes,  
I can't stand to see you cry... "_**

_Once again, they sang. Sounding very much like a gospel choir, singing for a lost soul._

**_"It's hard for me to tell you I love you,  
As I'm standing over your grave,  
And i know I'll never hear your voice again,  
Why did you leave me,  
Why couldn't you just stay,  
Because my world is nothing without you,  
Now I don't know what to do, With myself,"_**

_Dana look over, tears stained her porcelin skin._

**_"I just don't know what to do with myself,  
I can't stand looking at those pictures on my shelf,  
Knowing it was just one week ago,  
Stood there and took that picture,  
There's just one thing that I wanna know,  
Why would God wanna hurt me so bad,  
Does he know how much it hurts to be missing you,  
Baby I'm missing you, Baby I'm missing you,  
I love you, God damn it I love you,  
Why did he take you away, From me,  
Because I love you so,  
I miss you so much baby,  
I just can't go on baby"_**

_Instead of clapping when she finished, she head the fimiliar sound of weeping. Just like she, the crowd cried for the boy that died. Dana cried the most though, **it was she he saved**.** It was her** that put him in **danger**. **It was **her. **She was the reason he wasn't here anymore**. Right here,** on this campus**, he saved her life. Right here,** in this building,** he sacrificed his life. Right here. And **in her heart**, she knew he still loved her. **In her heart,** he left the everlasting imprint of this love. **In her heart**, she ached for him. And Right here, on this stage, **she cried**. Right here, **with everyone watching**, her mean exterior melted away. Right here, **with the heatache**, she stood infront of everyone. Right here, **the same stop he saved her**. Right here, with the same gun that cause his death, she said a goodbye. Right here, **tears in her eyes**, she pulled the trigger. Right here, **on this very** spot, her heart stopped beating._

_It was years from then when her friends and family stood over her grave, and stood over his. They long ago realized and recovered the note she left behind. Today. The day she died, they read it.Just like they had every year since then. With his grave next to hers, they places red roses on the stones. Scattered petals covered the graves. His grave, had his name, date of birth and **half a heart carved** into it. Beside the heart it was written **'This boy, Logan Reese, was a saviour, a lover and a friend. He was there for the people he loved, and died with the satisfaction that the girl he loved, was safe. What he didn't count on was how sad she was without him. Beside him, lays his love, together they are happy. Apart tears are the closest thing to a smile that you'd ever get. Together they live. And forever they'll smile in each others arms'**. Next to his grave was Dana's. Her name, date of birth and the other**half of the heart was carved into hers**, along with the words **'This girl, Dana Cruz, was a good friend, a sassy lady and a lover. She was always willing and ready to help a friend, she loved her family and she loves the boy beside her. Forever and eterity. She died with only him in her heart. She may have left alot behind, but nothnig could fill the whole in her heart where he belonged. Together they'll be happy. And far longer than forever, they'll love each other undeniably '.** In the middle of the half heart was a bullet, the exact bullet she implanted in her head. On the bullet in her hand writing, was his name._** 'LOGAN REESE'** _and a simple heart. Under that was a poem ' With this bullet, that i hold near, I write you name nice and neat, A heart to show my love and with a breath I pulled the trigger. But rest assured, I made sure, you were the last thing that passed throuh my mind, as i died.'_


	2. Song Name

The song in the story was "Missing You" by 1st Lady. Please check it out. It's amazing.

I do not own Zoey 101 and all that yada yada. Thank You.

And Thanks for Reading. 3

( L )


End file.
